Til Death Do Us Part
by vegetasfan14720
Summary: Craven has just found the woman who is threatening to expose him and needs to keep her quiet. Kain needs her for himself... If you read this DO NOT pass this off as your own thank you. R&R and most of all enjoy! I will be re-doing this story. Will be M.
1. Chapter 1

This story is going to be a LOK story just give me some time to get to it ok? Now it is not going to be in the usual place. In North Carolina, Burlington. (I miss my family there). And I might even consider re-doing the whole story if I don't like it; I just need some reviews so I can get a sense of what I NEED to elaborate and or change. So constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. NO FLAMES! Thanks, and again enjoy!!

P.S. Kain will be in here! I promise!!

------

"**Hasta la Muerte Debida Nosotros Parte****"**

**Chapter: 1**

The crunch of dry, brittle leaves reverberated under the fall of her feet as they carried her briskly down the lonesome sidewalk. Treetops whispered in hushed sighs as a faint breeze interrupted the thick silence of night, disturbing the peaceful ambiance like a greeting for her ears alone. A dog, as she passed a persons' yard, would aid in the disruption of the deafening silence. Her breath came in short puffs and could be seen due to the cold. A cold so profound that it made a lifeless cadaver shiver in its grave in an effort to keep warm; the thought of a body chilling in the grave sent a cold shiver sound her spine causing her to become even more frigid.

"Why does it have to be so damn cold?" She spat as she wrapped her hands around herself and hissed as a cold breeze bit at her already frozen cheeks. Kijana never loved Winter, even as a child her mother always had a hard time trying to force her to go outside and have fun.

_The sound of Gospel Christmas songs played in the background as Shainizhya stood at the sink washing the dishes after a large family Christmas dinner. She looked over to Kijana, who was staring out the window with a pout on her face._

_"Mama, why do the snow gotta come ev'ry Christmas? It ain't got no purpose here, and it cold, too." She whined out in slight disdain. Shainizhya let forth a full, hearty laugh and shook her head at her daughter's hatred for a little bit of frozen water._

"_Kija, why do you not go outside and make a snowman?" Her mother's sweet, soft voice asked in a cheery tone, ignoring her question._

_"I don't wanna go out theres. It cold! My legs may be fixin' to fall off the second I goes out there" she exclaimed in that whinny, tone. She'd do and say just about anything to try to get out from going outside in that Hell of all weather and seasons._

_Her mother sighed; set down the plate that she finished rinsing and walked over to her daughter, wiping her hands dry on her apron. Kijana craned her neck as she stared into her mother's green eyes that danced with amusement._

_"Beby, ya know ya need to be there for ya brotha. What if he run into the road and get hit? How would you feel?" She said with love in her voice. Kijana nodded her head ashamed with herself that she would rather ditch her little brother, Tyge, and stay inside rather than be out there in the cold snow with him._

_"Plus, him look kind of bored out there playin' all by his lonesome self.." Her mother gestured with her head out the window and Kijana followed her gaze. There was Tyge, sitting in the snow and laughing about absolutely nothing. Even though his complexion was a darker shade of mocha, there was a hint of pink in his cheeks caused by the biting cold and gleeful imagination of a five year old boy. Kijana turned her face back towards her mother and agreed to go out with him._

_"Ok, mama. I'll go out and play wit' him" she said dutifully. Shainizhya smiled and laughed._

_"That my girl. You make me so proud and happy." Kissing her daughter's head she hugged her and let her go to put her snow clothes on. Once Kijana was bundled up, her mother sent her outside to her little brother. She stepped outside and her mother shut the door behind her. It was a dry cold—a bitter cold; she didn't like the feel of it at all. It was wrong._

_Kijana began to call for her little brother. But she could not seem to find him._

_"Tyge! Come on out and let's make a snowman!" She shouted as she bent over and began to form a ball in the snow for the base of the snowman. An instant later a snow ball hit her in her back side with a tremendous force._

_"OW! Tyge! That really hurt!" An obnoxious laughter followed her exclaim from behind a bush near the yard. Tyge taunted her and she screamed in mock rage as she chased after him. They were soon throwing snow balls at each other; dodging and laughing as they continued the playful assault on one another. Kijana ducks behind a bush and Tyge hides behind the family car in the drive way next to the bush she is hiding in._

_"You can't win" She yells from the bush. Her laughter dies down as she hears no reply. She peaks out from behind the bush to see where and what Tyge was doing. She called out him, she receives a "psst" from a different location on the other side of the car. She walks around to find Tyge near the road, but thinks nothing of it as she scoops another snow ball into her hands and throws it at Tyge. He lets out a high pitched, childish scream and runs in the opposite direction._

_Shainizhya is in the house drying off her most favorite serving plate when the sound of screeching tires and a low "_THUD"_, Kijana's scream for her greets her ears. Her head snaps up and a blood curdling scream escapes her throat and she drops the plate, which shatters everywhere, and runs outside to Tyge._

_Kijana watches as her brother's body is flown high in the air then smacks the hood of the car that had hit him, before sliding off of the hood and landing in a heap in front of the car. She stared in shock as she slowly walked near him, but not to him. He wasn't moving. Kijana heard a distant scream unimaginable pain, before feeling a rush of air go past her, and then seeing the dark blur bolt over to Tyge._

"_Mama" was all she could manage before her mother broke out in a fit of horrific sobs of loss, grief, and pain; lifting Tyge's head to her breast cradled him. She kept kissing his face and shaking him when he did not respond to her calls to "wake up"._

_"Tyge! Please beby, please get up! Mama's here now, please stop pretending? P-p-pleeaseee!!" She sobbed furiously as she continued to shake him to get him to wake up._

_"No! Don't leave me beby! I need you Tyge! P-please Tygeria, don't go-o-o-ooo! Aahhh!!!" Shainizhya clutched onto Tyge's lifeless body and her sobs became more frantic and loud. All the while Kijana was in a state of comatose as she watched her mother try so hard to brink her little boy back… even though both of them knew that that was not going to happen._

_The person in the car stepped out and staggered over, he mumbled something that was incoherent to Kijana's ears, but what he said made her mother become stock still and a feral look came about her eyes. She set Tyge's body down softly and stood up and faced the paled faced, staggering man._

_"You call my Tygeria a dog? How dare you?! You know you drunk! And you come and hit my beby! He dead 'cause of you! You lucky I don't disembowel you where you stand! You disgustin' pig.." Shainizhya said the last part with such malice in her voice Kijana thought she would wet herself due to fright. She looked over to her little brother and walked up to him and kneeled next to him. She stared at his face and was shocked to see him like this. His forehead had been split open along with his cheek, which had a gouge in it; his nose was skinned and his lips were split down the middle. But the thing that was most unsettling the way that his body was in an unnatural position. His legs were bent in, making it look like he was sitting Indian style. His right arm was hanging, but not bloodily; it was bent in the shape of a "V" and had scratches all along the limp limb; the bone sticking just against the skin from the inside. His body's whole position was unnatural and it looked like a possum that was rammed by a Mac truck. Her childish mind was again at work._

_Why wasn't she crying? She should be crying that her little brother was dead; her little brother, who always cuddled up to her when he was scared at the movies that he and she would watch together when she would watch him for an hour when her parents went out. Her parents—the only people in the world that could sooth and comfort her in times of need—more so as when she would fall down and get scrapes on her knees form falling down on the pavement or when her Tyge would bother her when she was playing with her dolls. Her father always worked late so she never saw much of him after she turned eight. He was a tall, slender but sinewy man; strong jaw line and deep amber eyes, just like her PawPaw. She remembered that one time when her father actually came home form work early that he had read Tyge and her a story at bed time; she really liked it._

_"How could you do something like dis?! Ya animal!" Her mother's shrieks were deafening as she saw her mother knee the man in crotch and then punched him in the gut. Kijana had never seen her mother's calm, beautiful, soft smiling face turn into what was now a contorted collage of pain, anger, and disbelief at her son being killed._

_Mikali Naisier rushed home from his job at the Precinct; Shainizhya had called him on his office phone sounding overly hysterical._

_"Mikali! I need ya ta come home!" Her voice strained and waning._

_"What is wrong Shaiya? Why ya need me to come home?" His voice was sounding more confused than concerned at this moment. He had never heard her so hysterical in his life, nowhere close to what she sounded like now. Something was obviously wrong, but he could not tell._

_"Ok, beb. I'm on my way. Stay der" he said as he shot up from his desk and grabbed his coat from behind his chair._

_"Yo Mik! Where ya goin'?" __Steve asked from his desk._

_"Shaiya needs me; gotta go." He said in a hushed urgent tone as he walked out to his car and rushed home as fast as he could; all the while thinking _'What is going on?'_ He drove as fast as he could to the house. Once he had arrived at his home there were two to three police cars there and an Ambulance with a gurney that had what seemed to be a small body. Tyge came into Mikali's mind and his body went cold, hid mind was devoid as thoughts of nothing but the worst things possible as he approached the house amidst the sirens and chaos. He abruptly stopped the car as the gurney rolled in front of the car; a cold wind blew over the sheet covering the body as he stepped out of the car. When turned to face the gurney again his son's soulless eyes and blank face greeted him in a morbid farewell. Mikali was suddenly stricken with grief and his legs buckled beneath him and he tried to hold himself up on the car as the onslaught of tears and unimaginable pain assailed him. His son. His beautiful son was all that had been in his blood line that could carry on his legacy. He bellowed out as he found his strength again and ran to the gurney as they lifted it into the ambulance, yelling out his sons name in emotional distress._

_"No sir! We can not allow you to come inside of the truck. We need to take the body to the forensics technician." The EMT demanded, as he put out his hand with his fingers spread, to stop Mikali from getting into the ambulance._

_Mikali gave the man a cold stare as tears of pain and loss ran down his cheeks and off of his chin. How he say that he was not allowed to see his son? Who does he think he is calling _his_ son "a body"?_

_"My son is not just a "body". He is my flesh and blood. How dare ya say that I can not see and be wit my own son?" He demanded as he stepped closer to the other man. Mikali was over a few inches over six feet; he stood well over the man who he was intimidating. His broad shoulders and muscled arms were doing well in accentuating his strong jaw and strong upper torso, and to do well in scaring he living hell out of the man in front of him._

_"Sir, I am very sorry about what happened to your son, but we need to get him to the coroner. I'm sorry that I offended you." The man's voice was sincere and sorrowful. He meant what he had said. Mikali glanced at his son's lifeless body and then nodded before stepping back from the man. The EMT laid his hand on Mikali's shoulder and again expressed his deepest sympathies._

_"I will pray for you." He said as gave one last pat on Mikali's forearm before heading to his side of the ambulance. Mikali uttered a "thank you" before they slowly drove with his son in the back. That was the first time in Kijana's life that she had seen her father so grief stricken. The first time ever that her brother was not there to hug her after she came home from school…_

Kijana shuddered at memory of her little brother being hit by that drunk driver. Her mother would not speak for many months if only to ask an important question or when she randomly began to furiously sob and then prattle on about "why, why did you leave me?" All the while knowing that her pleas would always go unanswered and unheard. Her poor mother had almost gone insane due to the sudden events that had happened that day. And her father… She dare not dwell on the type of repercussions that losing his son had had on him.

"God it's so cold. I hate this damn weather." She hissed as a bitter wind whipped at her face causing it to sting. She covered her face with scarf that her mother had made her one Christmas, it was fleece and it was twice the length of her body, given that she was only a whopping five foot two. How the hell had she been the short one in her family? Both of her parents were African and tall, why did she have to be the short one? Damn genes!

She briskly walked down a poorly lit street as she took the short-cut to her small house that she inherited from her late grandmamma. She had just walked past the third house on the left when she heard a low pained groan coming from one of the ally ways lining the unnamed street. Which in this case, is North Carolina, an unnamed street meant that that was not the place to be at night, much during the day. She disregarded it, and went on, stepping up her walking pace. The groan came again from her left, and she whipped her head around to see who or what was making that noise. She was beginning to get scared now and all she could hear was the incessant pounding of her heart and the blood pulsing through her veins. The groan once again came from the right, but this time it was closer to her. She yelped and began to pick up on a fast walking pace as she desperately tried to get to her house. Her auburn-burgundy hair whipped about her face as she power walked and the wind blew passed her as she took large wide strides. She had finally reached her street when an unbelievably tall man walked from behind the corner of a house that was on the corner of her street. He wore a large, black leather that hung just above his ankles. He had long curly black hair and his chest was slightly peeking through the coat. The little light that was given, gave him a sinister look on his face. Which she then stopped mid-step and almost gawked at the beauty that this one man had been bestowed with. He slowly sauntered by her. Was that an NC State Professor ID tag that he on around his neck? She was so consumed in her confusion she did not notice the towering figure looming behind her. A sliver of fear and horror crossed her features as she was struck in the back of the head and fell to the cold ground in a heap. Her vision was blurred and her surroundings were spinning as she slowly began to lose her consciousness. The figure knelt down next to her and a deep chastising laugh reverberated through mind. Her amethyst eyes were becoming heavily lidded and she was getting nauseous and drowsy. Her head pounding and her ears were ringing.

"Hello my dear…" That voice was so familiar… And it was all that she had heard before her world was engulfed in a deafening blackness.

------

Hope you enjoyed it and hope you review and tell me what you think. I need your imput. Thank you.

By: Vegetasfan 2008©


	2. Chapter 2

"**Hasta la Muerte Debida Nosotros Parte****"**

**Chapter: 2**

Kijana woke up with a start as she sat bolt up right in what she assumed was her bed. She flailed her arms and legs; twisting about trying to get the covers or what ever was wrapped around her at the time she thought, off of her. She screamed aloud when there she heard a wailing next to her head, which made her all the more desperate to try to get out of this place. She twisted to the left and was greeted, none too welcomingly, by the floor as she gracelessly toppled, more like collapsed out of bed. She landed hard on what seemed to be her shoes as she rolled over onto her back.

"Oof!...Oooww… OH Ow! What the Hell!" She cried out as she suddenly felt a rush of immense pain in her head; as if someone had taken there fist and bludgeoned it a few times. She moved her left leg, which was now folded under her bottom, used her right leg that was straight out, and put her left arm on the bed in attempts to pick herself up off of the floor. Grunting with a forced effort, she eventually lifted herself off of the rug and onto her feet. That was a mistake. The second that she had gotten to her feet an overwhelming dizziness assaulted her, and caused to topple on top of the bed again, with her hands grasping her head to try alleviate some of the pain.

Once the dizziness and pain had subsided, she slowly rose from the bed, lest she collapse back on it in a dizzy fit. As soon as she got her bearings and her vision cleared, her memories and thoughts from last night slowly began to surge back into her mind. Something had hindered her concentration as she tried to recall last night's events.

"Oh! Stupid thing." She said sardonically as she strode over to her alarm clock which was still blaring. She pushed the snooze and then picked up the clock to read the time.

"Seven thirty PM" she said with a hollow tone in her voice. Her eyebrows knitted together as she tried to figure out how long she was out for. _'I left the school at about five thirty so…three…seven…T—Holy shit! I've been out for over twenty-six hours?!'_ Her eyes bulged as she realized that she only had an hour to get ready for class.

"Damn!" She mumbled as she quickly undressed and literally flew out of her bedroom and down the hall to take a shower.

Once she turned on the water and waited for it heat up, which did not take long, she jumped in and washed herself thoroughly. She felt so dirty and violated for some odd reason, but there was no physical evidence clueing to anything that she was raped or even mugged. Nothing but the dull throbbing that was incessant and felt as though it would not leave for awhile, indicated her that something had happened; she had no clues other than that so far.

She shook the thought off as she walked towards her bedroom door and walked lackadaisical down the short narrow hallway. Her head was in a tremendous amount of pain as she turned to her right and entered the bathroom. She nearly collapsed once more when she turned on the lights and the sudden brightness assailed her—causing her head ache to become more intense.

"What the Hell" she groaned as she dimmed the lights down to a light glow. She moved over to the cabinets and grabbed a dark purple towel from the top shelf. Again her genetics were working against her; she had to step up on a small stool that she had had since she was a little girl in order to get the towel.

Grunting in frustration, she stepped off of the stool and back onto the floor. She walked over to the toilet that was against the far wall that next to the bath tub and the walk in shower, which large enough to accommodate another three to four people inside. That is what was most likely common with her grandmamma—she always loved a large bathroom, even if her house was small.

The bathroom was a sensual, yet very elegant room in that house—it radiated peace, and calm. The floors were a black marble that had flecks of ivory-cream that slightly blended together. The walls and ceiling were of a deep crimson color with the slightest hint of intricate swirls that gave the room more elegance and space combined into one. The whole room emanated peace and serenity.

She walked over to the shower that was set back against the wall and stripped off her clothes, before she turned on the water to where it was hot then waited for it to heat up. While she waited she began to think back on the previous night's happenings.

"What the Hell had happened last night?" She inquired as she tried so hard to sort through her memories. She stopped trying when her head began to throb from the effort.

As soon as the water was to her liking she stepped in and let the water cascade over body. She was not fat, yet she wasn't thin; she had the perfect build for a woman of her height—the water accentuated her already more than visible curves; plump and not so, but curvaceous.

In an attempt to get her mind of the night before, she dwelled on her favorite Vampire/Greek mythology writer, Sherrilyn Kenyon. Kija thought about her favorite character in one of her books—Kyrian; thinking of how she wished that she could be Amanda Devereaux in the book "Night Pleasures", and gobble up the yummy Grecian man in the story.

After twenty minutes of day dreaming, Kija stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel that she had set on top of the toilet. She wrapped it around her and walked to her room to get ready for school.

~Professor Wrath's classroom~

Khalfan Becker Wrath sat at his professor desk as he sorted through the crap load of thesis papers on ancient Australia that he had assigned a week before. A tic started in his jaw as he read thesis after thesis, each one of them more retarded than the other. Did these people not even know how much they were of an embarrassment to the human race for not knowing the basics of Australian history? The question was confirmed when his eyes skimmed through the paper of one of the most intelligent men in his class, and he scoffed before he threw the paper onto the other side of the desk then rubbing his temples with his middle fingers.

He was going to call it a night and then try to erase all of the sorry excuses of Australian history that were burned into his mind until his eyes came up on Kijana Claré Night's thesis paper. An amused smile tickled the edges of his lips and a slight chuckle resonated through the silence of the room.

_'How ironic'_ he jested as he continued to read the paper. Not only was she the one person that stood between him living or dying, her paper was legit as well. She had perfect details and accurate events that had happened in his home countries past. The way her details on what sorts of food they had that he used to eat made memories flood back to him in a rush.

_The smell of roasting kangaroo and monitor lizard filled the hut as Khalfan stepped in side and greeted his mother who was adorned in a white robe, which greatly contrasted her naturally dark skin._

_"Hello, Khalfan. Is everything good with your father?" Her sweet, authoritative voice rang in his ears. He bent down and bowed to her in respect._

_"Yes, mother. He is well and I tend to go back and assist him with catching more dinner." Khalfan straightened and walked over to his mother, who was bent over a large stone slab hoisted above a fire, with kangaroo cooking on top of it. He took a big whiff and relished the scent of the wonderful meat._

_Khalfan was not around often due to managing his father's army to fight against the Japanese war lords; his mother and siblings were unprotected. Chizue—his mother's name had been of Japanese origin, but she was named before the fight between Japan and Australia and kindled into an all out blood bath—she was a gentle spirit, but tolerated not one ounce of nonsense. Kondo. On the other hand was a rough man who wanted his sons to be tough and not show any weakness; all his philosophy went aside when it came to his daughters though. He wanted them to be the princesses that they were. Though his father was a hard man who was taller than Khalfan, his whole demeanor demanded respect, and at times showed a softer side—a side that he could not let his enemies see._

_His younger siblings looked up to him, excluding his twin sister, Charizma who loved to pester him on his fighting skills. His siblings were one of the most precious beings that had ever meant anything to him._

_His three sisters were the only innocent people in their family: Callisto, twelve, Ambrosia, nineteen, and Charizma, who was twenty-four just as him. His younger sister, Ambrosia loved to act like the world revolved around her. She would dance and frolic in fields of large sunflowers and make flower crowns to put on her head. His twin, Charizma was a fire ball; she would take on any man that challenged her ability to fight. She always proved them wrong._

The memory of his sister Charizma brought a tender smile to his lips. He chuckled when the memory of his youngest sister was brought forth…

_Callisto was a very vibrant and live child. She was the reason why he decided to take his place by his father's side to fight. She was pure innocence, if not more pure than an angels' white robes. He'd do anything to keep her safe._

_When ever Khalfan did return home for a short while, he would always here her cheery voice squealing, as she ran towards his arms._

_"Khalfan! You're back!" She ran into his arms and the feel of her small arms wrapping themselves around his neck always warmed him to his very soul. He would do anything to have her keep her innocence. Anything…_

The memory warmed his undead heart. As he delved deeper into the memories, a horrible tragedy was wrenched forth from the depths of his mind, one that he could not stop the forth coming of…

_He had come home one evening early and had the biggest plans to bring some excitement to their lives instead of sitting around and listening to Callisto's constant chattering._

_He walked into the hut with a sack of presents and games latched onto his back. As he entered he could smell the cooking of the kangaroo and the herbs laid out on the cloth._

_"I have returned mother. Father sent me here for a week to tend to what ever needs that you need me—" he suddenly stopped as he noticed the unnatural silence that was near deafening, save for the popping of the meat on the slab. He withdrew the dagger from his left hip sheath and listened intently on what little noises there might be to indicate who else was there._

_He spun around when a hand gripped his left ankle, ready to strike at what ever intruder was in here. His eyes widened and his mouth was agape. His mother._

_"Chizue" was all that he said before his mother went limp in front of him. He stood up and resumed his search. He walked through a small door at the left of the hut and almost growled in rage as he saw the gruesome sight of Charizma and Ambrosia's bodies lifeless and pale slumped up against the walls, naked and battered; mostly Charizma since she was the most likely out of them all to put up a fight. He walked somberly to the bodies and touched each of their cheeks before noticing blood on their necks and between their nude legs. They had been brutally raped and their life's blood taken from them. He wanted someone's head or heads to roll for this measure of dishonor._

_He stood up with rage darkening his emerald eyes. He walked out of the room and then searched the other rooms with no results of the intruder. He heard a sound some from behind the hut and rushed to the outside passed his dead mother's body which was equally mutilated as his two sisters. Callisto. Her name rang out in his mind and ran to the other side of the hut._

_As soon as he rounded the corner the sight that greeted him made him cripple to his hands and knees. He bellowed with such grief and agony as a razor-sharp pain cut through his heart. He grabbed at his chest as he tried to alleviate some of the pain. Callisto._

_There she was laid out in a broken position. Her eyes were open in terror and her small left hand was extended with a small flower grasped in it. There was blood trickling from her mouth and neck. He snarled as he noticed her robes were and she was also naked. His body went cold as he crawled to her body and his was confirmed. Raped—just like his mother, Ambrosia, and Charizma. Why Callisto? Why did her innocence have to be taken away? His joyful little sister. He would never hear her laughter again. He would never feel her soft, small arms wrap around his neck in a crushing hug of love and happiness._

_The knowledge of Callisto being raped and drained of her blood sent him in a rage. His eyes were reflecting the fires of Hell. He looked in her eyes; they were clouded and the soul and laughter was gone from them. Her face was pale and her lips were ice blue. He would feel those warm lips kissing him upon his cheek in one of her loving embraces. He placed two fingers on her eyes lids and closed them before taking the flower from her hand and placing it his robes. All the while, not knowing that tears were freely falling down his strong masculine cheeks and landing on her cold, lifeless body._

_The pain was too much to bear as it welled up inside of him. He lifted Callisto's body to his breast and cradled her there as he rocked back and forth. The pain became too much as he threw his head back and a roar of pain and vengeance erupted from his the depths of his soul, as he clutched Callisto closer to him._

_"Who ever you are! I will slaughter you like the bastard pig you are!" The tone in his voice was filled with the promise of pain and a horrible end to the person who had done this to his family._

_As he sat there holding his youngest, violated sister. The thought of her losing her innocence this way brought forth another earth shattering roar. It died away as his sobs drowned his screaming. A faint sound of a twig snapping brought Khalfan out of his daze and snapped his head up towards the origin of the sound. The swaggered man that leaned up against the house was the very man, who he had helped organize his army towards the Japanese._

_Khalfan's jaw dropped as another agonizing blow was taken towards his heart wracked his soul._

_"Father…"_

Mr. Wrath was interrupted by the sound of Kija's voice inside of the room.

"Hey, Professor Wrath. I-is there class today?" She asked with faked innocence. He shot her a dull stare as she walked up to his desk. His eyes roamed over her curves as she placed her hands on the front of his desk and leaned forward.

"Now Ms. Night.." He said her name as if it were his life's sustenance. The tone is his voice sent shivers down her spine. She knew what he was, but it was just so fun to try and get him to confess it himself. It actually became a dangerous game that the both of them had played with each other.

"You know very well that there is no class tonight. We are on break, remember?" He gave her an arch look as she pretended to think about what he was asking her.

"Well I just figured I'd get extra help on our topic, Mr. Wrath—"

"Please call me, Craven." He said as a smirk quirked the side of his mouth.

"Ok, Craven. I need to know how the ancient Australians lived in a time of battle?" She said with a genuine curiosity. A broad smile graced his features as he thought of how much luck he still had.

_'There could never be a more opportune moment in my life.'_ He knew that there would not be another chance like one in ever again.

"Of course my dear what ever you need." The words slid off of his tongue in a droll, amused tone.

The vibes that Kijana had sensed rolling off of him as he stared at her sent chills down her spine, and she had second thoughts about asking him for help. She had temporarily forgotten what he was…

She asked for it, and now she was going to have to stand strong with what ever he was going to deal out to her. There was no getting out of this one with a simple excuse or lie. She was stuck and there was no "saved by the bell" to get her out of it.

_'Shit...'_


End file.
